


The Morning After

by InspectorBoxer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, Drunk Lucy Lane, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspectorBoxer/pseuds/InspectorBoxer
Summary: “Do you want to kiss me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @breadsticks4life on tumblr who asked for prompt “Don’t walk away from me.” Hope this works for you!
> 
> Special thanks to @zennie-fic for her suggestions. As usual, hon, you know better. ;) 
> 
> Nothing graphic in here at all, but I'm going with the M rating to play it safe.

“I think… I’m a little drunk.”

Kara chuckled, her smile warm and pretty as she came closer, helping Lucy to her feet. “I think you’re a lot drunk.”

Lucy’s features contorted into a playful scowl when Kara let her go, Lucy’s balance wavering, and Kara only laughed harder.

“You should know better than to try to keep up with Maggie and Alex.” Kara began to clear the beer bottles from the table, but Lucy noted she wasn’t the only one slightly unsteady on her feet.

“I knew I was asking for it with Alex, but you didn’t warn me Maggie could drink us both under the table.” Lucy thought about helping, but she was a little worried if she bent over she might faceplant on Kara’s coffee table. It had been a fun night, maybe even a little too fun. They should do ladies-only game nights more often.

“They’re cute together, aren’t they?” Kara asked as she tossed a few bottles into the recycling bin.

“Oh my God. So cute,” Lucy agreed. “And… hot, honestly. I can see why Maggie got Alex to question her sexuality. Those dimples…”

Kara’s eyebrows hiked before she came back into the living room. She wasn’t exactly sober, either, Alex having brought a flask of some kind of alien rum potent enough to make Kara’s Kryptonian constitution a little weak in the knees.

Lucy was tickled to learn Kara got giggly when she was tipsy, and Lucy absolutely adored the sound. All night she’d said and done just about anything to hear it. When Kara giggled she smiled, and when Kara smiled, she lit up the room.

“She does have devastating dimples,” Kara agreed, settling without her usual poise on the arm of the sofa.

Lucy stared at her blearily, enjoying the view, their height almost even with Kara off her feet. “You think Maggie is pretty?”

Kara shrugged. “My sister certainly does.”

“Would you sleep with her?” Lucy asked, oddly curious, the alcohol in her system loosening her tongue in inappropriate ways. Something about Kara always made her want to tease, to push the limits to see where the nice girl ended and the confident, swaggering superhero began.

“I assume you mean Maggie and not my sister,” Kara drawled, evading the question.

Lucy smirked. “I’d sleep with your sister.”

“Lucy!” Kara blurted, mortified, nearly wobbling off the sofa with her indignation. Lucy braced her hands on the hero’s knees, holding her in place.

Chuckling, Lucy was pleased to get exactly the reaction she’d been hoping for. “You’re too easy to tease, Kara. You’re turning about three shades redder than your cape,” she slurred slightly.

“And getting drunk apparently makes you a little gay,” Kara teased right back.

Kara’s hands covered Lucy’s, sending tingles shooting up Lucy’s arms and shivers down her spine. She swallowed, blinking, as some tiny voice in her head starting to warn her that she should shut up and go before she said or did something stupid.

Lucy shrugged, ignoring it. “Wanna know a secret?”

“From you? Right now?” Kara’s blue eyes sparkled in amusement. “Not so sure.”

“I am. Kinda… gay,” Lucy added. “Well… bi, actually. I think.”

Kara stared dumbly at her for a moment. “You think?”

Giggling, Lucy enjoyed Kara’s flummoxed expression. “Surprised?”

Slowly Kara smiled, her gaze studying Lucy’s features with open affection. “Honestly? No.”

“You didn’t even know Alex was gay,” Lucy accused.

“Exactly. Now I’m just going to assume everyone is until told otherwise,” Kara joked.

Lucy rolled her eyes but that made her a dizzy. She sat unsteadily on the couch again. “I find women attractive. Sometimes, I even want to sleep with them.” Lucy drew in a deep breath, just sober enough to keep from admitting the woman beside her was at the top of that list.

“Have you?” Kara’s voice was strangely soft as she scooped up her flask from the coffee table, uncapped it, and took a healthy swig of the contents. She winced and shuddered before setting it back down.

“Never had the guts. Always been a little scared I might like it too much,” Lucy confessed, toying with a loose thread on one of Kara’s pillows. “And when I first started my career in the military, sleeping with a woman could have gotten me discharged if anyone found out.”

Kara nodded. “So… you ever kissed another woman?”

It was weird that they were talking about this so casually, Lucy mused. Kara wasn’t hemming and hawing over such personal questions, and Lucy wondered if her comfort level with Alex’s sexuality was the cause, or the alcohol. Either way, Kara seemed… curious, and Lucy had to admit that made her more than a little curious as well.

“A few. In college.” Lucy glanced up at Kara. “You?”

Kara quickly shook her head only to close her eyes and pinch the bridge of her nose as the world apparently spun. She groaned faintly.

A dangerous idea formed in the back of Lucy’s mind, sobering her slightly as her body warmed at the thought. As pretty as Lucy found Alex and Maggie, Kara was gorgeous. She had imagined what it would be like to get the superhero in bed, to explore those muscles, those curves… “Want to?” she blurted.

Blue eyes fluttered open, and Kara looked at her in surprise. “Want to what?” she nearly squeaked.

“Kiss a girl? See if you like it?” Lucy practically sang the words.

“I… You’re not serious,” Kara huffed, fiddling nervously with her glasses.

That wasn’t a no of any kind, Lucy noted. She playfully crooked a finger at the younger woman, dying to see what Kara would do.

“Lucy…” Kara laughed, breathless, but as Lucy watched, her pulse beginning to hammer, Kara eased off the arm of the sofa and drew closer, settling beside her.

Carefully plucking Kara’s glasses from her face, Lucy set them aside, pleased her hands were steady. “Come on, Kara. We’re young, drunk, and impulsive. We’ll blow the whole thing off tomorrow.”

“I should never drink,” Kara murmured, her gaze dipping to Lucy’s mouth.

Sliding closer, Lucy gave Kara a moment to back away. As drunk as she was, she never wanted to do anything that would make Kara uncomfortable, but Kara only looked intrigued rather than apprehensive.

“Do you want to kiss me?” Lucy asked, barely able to hear her own voice over the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Slowly, Kara nodded, and before Lucy could make a move, Kara closed the distance between them, kissing her softly. It was the sweetest kiss Lucy had ever experienced, but sweet wasn’t exactly what she wanted.

“You can do better than that, Supergirl,” Lucy taunted with a faint trace of a smile, chasing Kara’s mouth and capturing it in a kiss that made Kara moan low in her throat.

The sound did something to Lucy she couldn’t describe, decimating all reason, as she pressed into Kara, feeling the strength of her, the sheer power of that body beneath her fingertips. Kara kissed back just as eagerly, and Lucy tasted the rum on the other woman’s tongue as she teased her way inside. Hopefully the flavor wouldn’t kill her, but the kiss sure as hell might, she mused.

They finally broke apart minutes later so Lucy could breathe. Kara stared at her, the air between them pulsing with tension, charged with want, but Lucy didn’t move, letting Kara decide what happened next.

No matter how many times she remembered this night later, Lucy never could recall how they got to the bed.

****

“Oh,” Alex groaned, “I want to die.”

Maggie chuckled as she lead the way down the hall to Kara’s apartment, Alex bringing up the rear, a pink box filled to the brim with pastries in her hands. “You gotta stop making everything a competition, Alex. Especially when it comes to drinking. I will kick your ass every time.”

Alex handed Maggie the keys and leaned against the wall. “Do I want to know how you developed such a high tolerance for alcohol?”

“Probably not.” Maggie shot her a quick grin, leaning over and kissing her delicately as she unlocked the door. “Lightweight.”

Predictably, Alex scowled, but Maggie knew she was more amused than irritated. They stepped inside Kara’s apartment, and Maggie’s gaze swept the space, freezing when she spotted clothes strewn everywhere and two figures occupying the bed. Pivoting, she grabbed Alex’s arm, swinging her away from the sight, but not fast enough.

Eyes wide, Alex started to say something, but Maggie clamped a hand over Alex’s mouth.

_No,_ Maggie mouthed. 

Alex gestured at the bed and mouthed back, _What the hell?_

They both turned and looked, seeing Lucy and Kara, clearly naked, tangled together under the sheets.

“We should go,” Maggie whispered, but Alex shook her head, suddenly looking impish. “Alex…” Maggie hissed.

Alex set the donuts on the kitchen island with a smirk before she slipped her phone out of her back pocket. Maggie cursed mentally as Alex tiptoed into the bedroom and snapped a picture of the sleeping pair. She grinned, the expression almost evil, and Maggie grabbed her arm again, pulling her back.

Lucy stirred, drawing in a deep breath, and Alex looked like she fully intended to stand there and give the two of them all manner of teasing, but Maggie dragged Alex out into the hallway before quickly, but quietly, closing Kara’s door.

“Seriously?” Alex muttered as Maggie hustled them toward the elevator. “My sister is in bed with Lucy Lane! You expect me not to…”

The elevator doors opened and Maggie almost shoved Alex inside. “They were both drunk last night, Alex. Things are either going to either be a little awkward or a LOT awkward between them this morning. Tease Kara later.”

“It’s not like they actually had sex,” Alex snorted, rolling her eyes at the very notion.

Maggie gave her a look. “Yeah, Alex. Pretty sure they did.”

Alex frowned, her amusement fading instantly. 

They rode for a moment in silence.

“I left the donuts,” Alex muttered.

“I’m sure Kara will eat them.”

“What am I going to eat?” Alex huffed.

****

The soft click of the door pushed Lucy out of her dreams. She blinked, wincing at the gray sunlight visible beyond windows that weren’t her own.

Someone was spooned around her back, their breath warm and pleasant on Lucy’s neck. Both she and her bed companion were naked, and Lucy felt the distinct curves of a woman pressed against her skin. It felt nice, warm and comfortable, and as Lucy detected the first hint of a hangover kicking in, she was tempted to sink back into sleep and the soft, firm body holding her close.

Then the night came back to her in a rush. Maggie and Alex. Kara drinking. Kara giggling and adorably drunk. Kissing Kara…

Sucking down a cold breath, Lucy’s eyes snapped wide open this time.

Carefully, she rolled over, coming face-to-face with Kara who continued to sleep peacefully, her blonde hair spilling over her pillow, a small, happy smile on her features. Lucy stared, struck by Kara’s beauty, but the memories of what they’d done, the way they’d explored one another, how incredible it had felt, wouldn’t be denied.

Lucy closed her eyes, both sick and aroused. What had she done? This was Kara. She’d taken drunken advantage of the sweetest girl on the damn planet. As much as she’d wanted this woman, this wasn’t the way Lucy had ever wanted it to happen.

Swallowing and doing her best to ignore the gradual pounding in her temples as her hangover began to take shape, Lucy reached up, gently ran a finger down the slope of Kara’s nose, past the cupid’s bow of her lips, before tracing Kara’s soft mouth. Drawing in a deep breath, Kara stirred, and Lucy braced herself to face the blue of Kara’s eyes, the fallout over what they’d done.

Kara’s nose wrinkled adorably, almost as if Lucy’s touch was tickling her, and Lucy blinked away tears. She’d ruined this. Whatever they could have been, if they ever could have been anything at all, was over before it began. The moment Kara opened her eyes, the bubble would burst, and Lucy tried to savor these last few breaths of how good it felt to lie tangled up in Kara Danvers before she was pushed away.

“You smell good,” Kara unexpectedly mumbled, burrowing closer, her breath warm against the skin of Lucy’s shoulder.

Lucy swallowed again. “Kara.”

“Hmm?” Kara’s eyes opened reluctantly, the blue startling against the yellow of her sheets, all sunlight and beautiful skies. She stared straight ahead for a moment before she frowned slightly, finally glancing upward to meet Lucy gaze.

“Hey,” Lucy said softly, holding her breath as she waited for Kara to remember, part of her praying she wouldn’t.

Kara blinked, sucking down a ragged breath.

“Yeah,” Lucy whispered, her heart aching. “I should go.”

Lucy wasn’t sure if she was crushed or relieved when Kara let her slip from the bed, the room cold against her bare skin without the heat of Kara’s body. She gathered her clothes and hurried into Kara’s bathroom.

Ignoring the bruises Kara had left on her skin with her eager mouth and powerful hands, Lucy dressed quickly, avoiding her reflection in the mirror. She couldn’t look at herself right now, too ashamed of what she’d done. She’d finally worked up the nerve, with a little liquid courage, to sleep with a woman, and Lucy had gone to bed with the most powerful one on Earth.

“Way to start at the top, Lane,” Lucy muttered to herself.

When she was finished, Lucy raked her hands through her hair and took a deep breath before yanking open the door, preparing to flee as fast as possible.

Kara was standing there in the middle of the bedroom, a robe wrapped around curves Lucy now knew intimately. “Can I… can I make you breakfast? I can go out…”

Lucy closed her eyes, pained. “Please, don’t be sweet right now. We both know I don’t deserve that.”

“Lucy,” Kara murmured, her brow furrowing slightly.

“I’m sorry.” Lucy couldn’t even look at her. “God, Kara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” She rubbed viciously at her temple, the increasing headache both a nuisance and punishment Lucy knew she deserved. “We… we can talk about this later. Right now, though, I should go.” She moved past Kara into the living room, scooping up her jacket and phone, trying to ignore the other woman as she followed.

“Lucy, please.”

Lucy stopped, vividly remembering Kara breathing that word against her skin. The way she’d begged…

“Don’t walk away from me,” Kara pleaded.

Reluctantly, Lucy turned. The instant she met Kara’s gaze, Lucy knew she’d made a tactical error. There was no resisting those blue eyes when they looked at her like that. “If I made you feel uncomfortable… or like you were forced… or…”

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara reminded her, stepping closer, no evidence of a hangover Lucy noted bitterly. “You couldn’t have forced me to do anything if you tried.” She offered Lucy a shy smile.

“Physically,” Lucy agreed, “but mentally… you were in a compromised state, and I took advantage of that.”

“I was tipsy, Lucy. I wasn’t drunk. Believe me. I know the difference now. You didn’t take advantage of me. If anything, I took advantage of you. You were more drunk than I was.”

“Still. I shouldn’t have…”

“Do you regret it? Being with me?”

“Kara…” Lucy’s eyelids fluttered closed as Kara’s fingers hesitantly brushed Lucy’s hair away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. Heat bloomed low in Lucy’s stomach, her throat going dry as Kara’s touch ghosted along the curve of her jaw.

“I don’t.” Kara stood before Lucy now, but her tone was all Supergirl. Sure, confident, and commanding, Kara met Lucy’s gaze without flinching when Lucy dared to meet her eyes again. “When Alex came out to me… she said some things that made me think. Things that made me wonder… about… me.”

Lucy could only stare at her.

“I joked with her once that I wanted to date you,” Kara breathed with the faintest trace of a smile, her thumb stroking Lucy’s cheek. “Joke is on me, I guess.”

“Kara…” A tiny flicker of hope ignited in Lucy’s chest, and she didn’t have the strength to try to put it out.

“I never thought we’d… and maybe the circumstances weren’t ideal, but… Lucy, I _like_ you.”

She was gaping at the other woman. Lucy knew it but she seemed incapable of any other kind of reaction. “You… really?”

“If you don’t feel the same way, if last night was just about curiosity…”

“I could have settled my curiosity any number of times with other woman, Kara,” Lucy rushed to explain. “Last night was about more than that for me… a lot more.”

Kara slowly smiled, and Lucy suspected she was in big trouble. She was oddly pleased at the idea.

“So…” Lucy bit her lip. “What does this mean?”

“It means… we have dinner tonight?” Kara asked hopefully.

They stared at each other, potential floating temptingly between them. Lucy wasn’t sure where they’d go from there, but she sure as hell couldn’t wait to find out. “I’d like that.”

Kara’s answering smile was blinding, and Lucy winced. “Don’t smile so brightly. I have a hangover.”

Kara kissed her then, and Lucy melted, scarcely able to believe the moment was real, that she wasn’t still asleep and dreaming.

“Let me make you breakfast,” Kara said when they reluctantly parted. “At least get some coffee.”

“Coffee would be good,” Lucy admitted, needing it desperately.

Kara turned toward the kitchen only to freeze.

“What’s wrong?”

“Where did these donuts come from?”


End file.
